NPC503
"It's Show Time! Cure Sun appears!" (It's Show Time! ''キュアサン登場 ''It's Show Time! Kyua San toujou) is the 3rd episode of New! Pretty Cure 5 series. In this episode, Amai Taiyou transforms to Cure Sun for the first time. Synopsis New! Pretty Cure 5 Some changes in previous chapters – Ichigo doesn’t tell her aunt about Pretty Cure, and she doesn’t know, that she and her family are mascots. They are called by their human names instead. Ichigo doesn’t tell Hana about Palmier ookoku, ''and to make CureCatch to actually catch something, a blue sparks are falling after Majoku teleports away. They will be used in later episodes, so it’s kind of spoiler. Talking about spoilers, there is one spoiler in this episode. I would like to hear your theories about what’s going to happen. ' 'Also added Japanese titles to episodes and changed made-up songs to real ones. ' Legend: Italian fonts – Japanese text'' * - actions () – thoughts bold fonts – author notes Ichigo was at school with Hiri and Hana. Then she saw Taiyou listening to music on a bench as always. Ichigo: Hiri-chan! Let’s go! Hana, wait for us! Hiri: ''O-oi! ''Ichigo, ''matte! '' Ichigo took Hiri and went to Taiyou. Ichigo: *cheery* A-mai-san!♪ Taiyou: Ah, Cocoda-san. ''Konnichiwa. '' Ichigo: Don’t be so polite! We’re classmates and friends too. Taiyou: F-friends? Ichigo: Yeah! We’re friends! Of course, if it’s fine with you. Taiyou: Y-yeah! Sure! I’m just… I didn’t really have any friends before… Ichigo: Then I’m officially your friend! As mama would say, *raised her finger* ''Kettei! Taiyou: Kettei? *flashback* It’s almost dinner time. Taiyou’s dad will soon be back from work. Taiyou’s mom: What do you think we should make papa for dinner? Taiyou: Um… Hamburger Curry! Taiyou’s mom: Then it’s decided. Hamburger Curry. *raised her finger* Kettei. Taiyou: Kettei? Taiyou’s mom: Oh, it’s just a phrase my childhood friend used to say when she decided something. *end of flashback* Ichigo: It’s a phrase my mama likes to say when she decides something. Taiyou: Um… I want… something… to ask you… Ichigo: Sure! I want to ask you something too, right'', Hiri? Hiri: Huh? Wait… Don’t tell me! No! You can’t tell her that! Ichigo: Why not? I’m sure Taiyou would fit! She is somehow effervescent. Hiri: Do you at least know what that word means? Ichigo: No idea. Hiri: *anime fall* Ichigo: So, Taiyou, would you like to become P… Hiri: No! Ichigo, you can’t say stuff like that loud! Ichigo: Ok, meet me after school. Then we’ll talk. Taiyou: O-ok. OP – Ai no Ondo ga Pretty Cure 5 Later Hiri: Ichigo! I can’t believe you wanted to tell Amai-senpai about us so carelessly! Ichigo: But I wanted Taiyou to become one of us. She could be a great third Cure. Hiri: But someone could hear us! We must keep that as a secret! Ichigo: Ok, I’ll tell her when we’ll be alone. Then the bell ringed. Ichigo: Oh no! The break is over??? But I didn’t even finish my bento… Hiri: Let’s go, Ichigo. After school, Ichigo and Hiri noticed Taiyou. Ichigo: Ah! Taiyou! Taiyou: Ichigo! Akazora-san! Would you like to see my house? Ichigo: Sure! Let’s go! The 3 went to Taiyou’s house, and on the way they saw an accessory store called Nuts House. Ichigo: Uwaaah! ''Kirei! ''Can we go in? Hiri: What? Taiyou: Why not? I always wanted to come in to this store. The 3 girls entered the store, and a woman with shoulder-length green hair, green top and brown pants welcomed them. Hiri: I remember ''ka-chan ''worked at a store like that when she was my age. This is when she realized she wanted to be accessory designer. Taiyou: Sugoi, Hiri. My mom always wanted to be a singer ever since she was little. Ichigo: Sugoi, Taiyou. My mama decided to be a teacher when she met papa. She was in second or third year of Junior High. The woman listened to their talks, and was surprised. Woman: ''Masaka… ''Are they really Nozomi-san, Rin-san and Urara-san’s daughters? But Nozomi-san is now Queen of Palmier ''Ookoku, ''Rin-san is worldwide accessory designer – she is somewhere in Europe, and Urara-san is famous singer and actress, living somewhere in America. Accidentally, ''Twin Tail no Mahou ''started playing in the store. Taiyou: Ah! Mom’s song! I didn’t know it was still popular. Woman: Mom’s song? ''Masaka… Then a male voice came from behind. Man: Did you choose something already? Ichigo: Oh, not yet. The girls looked behind, and saw a cute guy, who was definitely too old for them. Cute guy: When you choose, just tell my wife, Komachi. She’ll serve you. And he’s married too. The girls felt that. Then a girl came into the store. Girl: Tadaimasu! '' That girl was actually Natsu Rina, their school’s senpai. Komachi: Ah, ''Okaeri, Rina. How’s school? Ichigo: Natsu-san? Do you live here? Rina: Cocoda-san-tachi? Yes, my parents own this store. Would you like to buy something? Hiri: I’ll buy this. *took a bracelet* RIna: Ok. My mom will scan it to you. Rina’s mom, Komachi, scanned the bracelet. She looked at that bracelet a lot – it was like this bracelet reminded her of something. Komachi: This will be 1000 yen. Hiri: Here *pay the money* The 3 girls left the store. Komachi was still deep in her thoughts. Rina: oka-san, daijoubu? '' Komachi: Yes. Just that bracelet… it brought me some memories from childhood. Eyecatch 1 – Taiyou tried to transform, but accidentally slips, pressing wrong buttons and turns into Mascot with Cure outfit. Everyone are laughing. Eyecatch 2 – Hana is dancing, when she accidentally slips and turns to Choco. Everyone start laughing. The 3 girls have finally gone to Taiyou’s house. Taiyou: Here’s my house. Come in. Ichigo and Hiri went in. Taiyou: My mom is in the studio and dad is at work. Ichigo: You have a studio in your house? ''Sugoi! '' Taiyou: Well, my mom was a singer and I’m aiming to become an idol too. If my mom’s not busy, I can meet you. Taiyou opened the door of the studio, and everyone heard a song. ''Tobikkiri! '' ''Hajikeru akogare (Let’s go!) '' ''Minna ga iru kara (Get you!) '' ''Tsuyoku naru (Hi!!) Yuuki no DOA '' Taiyou: Mom? Taiyou’s mom: Taiyou? Taiyou: I brought over some friends, is it OK? Taiyou’s mom: Sure! My name is Amai Urara. Ichigo: ''Konnichiwa. Watashi Cocoda Ichigo. Hiri: Ore ga ''Akazora Hiri. Both: ''Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. '' Urara: ''Yoroshiku, Ichigo-chan, Hiri-chan. Taiyou: We’re going to my room. Urara: Ok. The girls went into Taiyou’s room Taiyou: I want to ask you a question… Ichigo: Will you become Pretty Cure, Tai-chan? Taiyou: (Tai-chan?) What’s Pretty Cure? Ichigo: Pretty Cure is Densetsu no Senshi. ''We fight evil in ''kawaii ''suits. Hiri-chan and I are Pretty Cure. Will you join us too? Tai-chan: I… Don’t know… Suddenly, Majoku appeared. Majoku: No, she won’t. Because this is the end for you, Pretty Cure. Majoku: ''Oide, Mugen no yami! Shadow! '' Majoku summoned Shadow from Moon necklace in Tai-chan’s room. It was Moon Shadow. Tai-chan: Oh no! Tsuki! Shadow appeared in Tai-chan’s room, messing it a lot. It broke her table and the sealing with walls. Tai-chan: My room! Ichigo: Watch us closely, Tai-chan! Ichigo and Hiri: Pretty Cure, Metamorphosis! Ichigo and Hiri pressed buttons on their CureCatches, and pink light enclosed Ichigo, while red light enclosed Hiri. Ichigo’s gloves and shoes formed, then her hair changed, and the rest of the suit. For Hiri, a flame appeared, forming her shoes. Then the flame snake formed her skirt. It became clothing, and then her top formed too. After that, her gloves and hair. Then Strawberry and Flame jumped up and said their intros. Strawberry: ''Kibou no Berry, Cure Strawberry. '' Flame: ''Jounetsu no hi, Cure Flame. '' Tai-chan: (These forms again…) Suddenly, Vanilla and Waffle got out of the bag. Vanilla: This is Pretty Cure-vani Waffle: Taiyou, hide, it’s dangerous!-fle Tai-chan: No, I can’t. This necklace is important for me. I won’t forgive them for doing such thing to it, and for destroying my room! Suddenly, a yellow butterfly flied to the window. Since the glass was broken, it flied straight into Tai-chan’s hand, becoming CureCatch. Vanilla: Tai-chan, ''henshin!-vani! Tai-chan: Pretty Cure, Metamorphosis! Yellow light enfulged Tai-chan. Sudenly, a light became her shows and gloves. Her hair got longer and lighter. Her top and skirt changed. She jumped and introduced herself. Sun: Hajikeru taiyou no hikari, Cure Sun. '' Strawberry: Sun! Sun: This necklace is important for me, and I won’t forgive you for making a monster of it! And for breaking my room! Flame: Sun? Sun jumped up and kicked hard Shadow. Shadow: Shadooow! Sun: ''Otome no inochi no hikari no chikara, uketeminasai! '(The power of maiden’s life light, take that!) '''Pretty Cure, Sun Shine! Sun used her attack – she clapped her hands and really bright heart appeared, blinding Shadow. Sun: Strawberry, now! Strawberry: Ok! ''Jundou otome no afureru ai, uketeminasai! (Purity of maiden's overflowing love, take that!) Pretty Cure, Strawberry Love! From Cure Strawberry's glove butterfly came and touched her hand. Then turned into heart and shot, purifying Shadow. Majoku: This time you won, Pretty Cure. This won’t happen again. *teleported away* A blue spark fell into Sun’s CureCatch. Strawberry: Way to go, Sun! Tai-chan’s room returned to normal, and the necklace fell into Tai-chan’s hands. Tai-chan: My necklace! Ichigo: Why is this necklace so important to you? Tai-chan: It’s a long story. I’ll tell it to you someday. Oh no! Mom! *scared* Did she notice the fight? She had to! Hiri: Relax; I think that studio is soundproof. If your mom was there, she didn’t hear a thing. Tai-chan: ''Yokatta. '' Everyone started laughing together, and Tai-chan actually turned to yellow penguin. Tai-chan: What? It happened again? Ichigo: Eh? Tai-chan, you’re one of us too? Tai-chan: I discovered this form few months ago. I was scared back then, but after I saw, that there are others like me, I calmed down. Hiri: Others? Tai-chan: Yes. You two. I saw everything. How Akazora-san turned to cat. I was there the whole time. I saw how you two transformed to Pretty Cure. Ichigo: You knew everything? I hope you didn’t tell anyone… Tai-chan: *shakes head* No. I told that only to you two. Hiri: Well, remember one thing – if you are one of us, don’t call me Akazora-san, Tai-chan. I’m Hiri. Tai-chan: Ok. ED – Moonlight Densetsu Next ep: Ichigo: What do you think of summer ''(Natsu)? Hiri: ''Natsu…Natsu…Natsuyasumi! Tai-chan: Um… Summer concerts! Ichigo: Me? Um…''Natsu…'' Natsu Rina-san Tai-chan: Natsu-san? Why? Ichigo: Next episode – Green Pretty Cure, Cure Summer is born! ''(Midori no purikyua, kyua samma tanjou!)'' 'Remember to stay with us next week too! '''Not only Urara, but also Komachi and Nuts appeared today. And yes, Tai-chan is yandere type – looks shy but would do anything for the one she loves. Also, what do you think this necklace means? Review - I appreciate your opinions. Read and review onegai. And I still need help with Karen’s daughter’s mascot form – any ideas what could fit her? ' Major events *Ichigo, Hiri and (probably) Hana befriend Taiyou. *Taiyou's nickname, Tai-chan, is born *Tai-chan becomes Cure Sun for the first time *Cure Sun uses Sun Shine for the first time *Tai-chan is also half-mascot like Ichigo and Hiri.